


you go to my head.

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi acts like he doesn't give a shit when Nico says that he's okay with Lewis dominating him. He minds. A lot, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you go to my head.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://itgoeswrooom.tumblr.com/post/86418177544/wednesday-press-conference-monaco-2014-x). set after the press conference for the monaco gp '14.

You act like you don't give a shit during the press conference but the truth is you care, god you hate that self-satisfied look on Nico's face when he says ' _Dominate me, okay_ ' like he doesn't give a fuck if that's what Lewis does. And that's how you end up gripping his wrists tight, pinning them down above his head as he looks up at you with a grin that would, on anyone else, look feral. But on him it's ridiculous and you want to kiss that stupid look off his face.

'Really now,' he says, no, _purrs_ , and his blonde hair is a mess and his Mercedes t-shirt rides high on his stomach and then he's biting his lip, acting like he's seventeen and god you feel like an old bastard at thirty four. 'Were you jealous? I'm sorry, I didn't mean-'

'Shut up,' you growl, and you lean in and kiss him and he laughs into the kiss, god that fucker is absolutely infuriating and it isn't as if you haven't always _known_.

'Dominate me,' he says later on, breathless when you pull away and fuck, that's exactly what you're going to do.

You hold him down as you fuck him and he lets you but when you fuck him, pushing into him he arches up against you and his hips buck forward like he's trying to fuck himself on your cock. You lean in and bite at his neck and when you pull away and look at him all he's wearing is the livid bruise and a wide grin on his face and that Mercedes shirt you should've removed when you had the chance to. He leans back and bares his neck like he's inviting you to leave more marks and his smile is cocky confident and you crush your lips to his to wipe it off his face.

When you come you pull out and you come all over him, thighs and shirt and cock and balls and he whines, digs his heels into the back of your thighs because he wants to be filled, it's not enough and he hasn't come and you rub your come into his skin as he squirms against you, wanting more.

'Kimi,' he huffs, glaring at you and god, there are some things in life you're able to resist but Nico, like this, filthy and desperate to come, has never been one. So you reach for his cock, jerking him off hard and fast and rough and he screams so fucking loud when he comes.

It's beautiful. He's beautiful. Oh god.

'We should do this more,' he murmurs later on. He's still wearing that Mercedes shirt and he really ought to get himself cleaned up but his eyelids are heavy and he looks like he's about to fall asleep any moment. 'Dominate me again next time, okay?'

Dirty words from the lips of an angel. You nod numbly, mouth dry, and he grins, tugging at your wrist, pulling you closer to cuddle.


End file.
